ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E3 Hit 'Em Where They Live
Plot Sandra Tennyson washes dishes at home. In her backyard, Sevenseven targets her and Max fights him off. She does not notice the battle. Max defeats Sevenseven and he flies off. Max says that Sevenseven is the ninth such villain he has fought off. Rath, Gwen, and Kevin fight Rojo and her gang on top of a train. He easily defeats them. Rath turns into Ben. The train arrives at a station filled with cheering fans. Max arrives in the Rustbucket III and tells the team that he's been fighting off enemies targeting Ben's family. Max reveals that the attacks are organized. At a carnival, Zombozo meets with Charmcaster and Vulkanus. He is the one organizing the attacks. He tells Charmcaster and Vulkanus that he wants to team up with them to attack Ben's family, waiting until they're least expected to strike. At home, Ben keeps a close eye on his parents. Carl leaves to buy a grow lamp, and Ben and the team follow. His car breaks down on a road in a forest, and as he gets out to fix it, Zombozo and his team prepare to attack. As Carl fixes his tire, Ben and the team arrive. Zombozo attacks with an acid sprayer and Charmcaster casts a spell that makes vines erupt and grab Gwen. Ben turns into Swampfire. Swampfire and Vulkanus fight, and Swampfire easily defeats Vulkanus. Kevin frees Gwen as Swampfire fights Zombozo. Gwen and Charmcaster duel and Kevin helps Swampfire against Zombozo. Zombozo orders a retreat and his team leaves. Carl fixes his car and drives off. Swampfire turns into Ben. Ben denies any memory of ever fighting Zombozo. Later, Charmcaster and Vulkanus are angry at how badly their battle went. Zombozo tells them that he knows how to defeat Ben. At Mr. Smoothy, Gwen and Sandra are ambushed by Charmcaster and her rock monsters. Gwen fights Charmcaster, destroying her monsters, but is ultimately defeated when Zombozo arrives. Zombozo and the team kidnap Sandra as Gwen passes out. At home, Ben is angry at Gwen for losing Sandra, but Kevin defends her and says that they need to find Sandra. Ben realizes that they should look at the carnival. They are attacked by automated guns that Gwen quickly destroys. Ben suggests that they split up to search, so they do. They hear Sandra scream. Ben finds Vulkanus and his minions in the Hall of Mirrors, Kevin finds Charmcaster near the rides, and Gwen finds Zombozo in the circus tent. Vulkanus attacks Ben. Ben turns into Big Chill. Vulkanus's minions come out and attack Big Chill. Kevin and Charmcaster battle and Charmcaster summons rock monsters. Zombozo ties Gwen up. Kevin destroy the monsters. Charmcaster detaches a ride and it rolls at her, hitting her. Big Chill freezes minions, but they keep coming. Outnumbered, he turns into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill freezes Vulkanus and all of the minions. He turns into Big Chill and then Ben. Kevin shows up and they run to Gwen. Zombozo shows Gwen Sandra, stuck on a burning tightrope. Gwen, furious, turns into an Anodite and frightens Zombozo into submission, putting the Tennysons off-limits. Ben and Kevin arrive to find Gwen and Sandra safe and calmly eating cotton candy. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Big Chill for the first time *Ben transforms into Swampfire for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Zombozo, Charmcaster, Charmcaster's Rock Monsters, Vulkanus, Vulkanus's Minions, Rojo, Sevenseven, Max, Sandra, and Carl are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Gwen goes Anodite for the first time in Ultimate Alien navigation="true"> Ultimate Big Chill.PNG|Ultimate Big Chill|link=Ultimate Big Chill Swampfire UA.PNG|Swampfire|link=Swampfire Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson Villains *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang *Vulkanus *Charmcaster *Zombozo *Charmcaster's Rock Monsters *Vulkanus's Minions Aliens *Rath *Swampfire *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns